


External Markers

by AbaddonsLittleWItch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/pseuds/AbaddonsLittleWItch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is still new to being human and has been wearing Dean's clothes; Dean just can't seem to remember that he needs to take Cas shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	External Markers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from bloodjunkiesam on Tumblr.

Every morning when Dean woke up, he promised himself he would take Cas to get some new clothes. “Today,” he would think, “I’ll clear everything else from my to-do list and take him shopping.” But then he would go into the kitchen and start cooking breakfast and Cas, presumably drawn by the smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles, would come shambling in. His hair, generally messy anyways, would be ever more tousled from sleeping all night. His eyes would be half lidded with sleep, and his shirt, usually one of Dean’s, would be wrinkled and twisted up around his waist. Every morning, Dean’s resolve would falter. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but he liked seeing Cas in his old shirts.

In the afternoon, when Dean was outside working on Baby, Cas would follow, wearing a faded pair of Dean's jeans and an 80's band t-shirt. He was trying to learn the ways of humans, and more specifically, the ways of the Winchesters. Dean was teaching him how to shoot, how to fix the car, how to drive. And the sight of Cas wearing Dean's clothes while he practiced how to hold a handgun or helped Dean replace a car part that brought out something....possessive...in him. He knew Cas needed his own stuff, knew that they couldn't share a wardrobe forever. But there was just something about Cas wearing an old shirt covered in grease that stirred something low in Dean's stomach; made him want to drop everything and take Cas right there on the hood of the car.

In the evenings, Cas would wonder around in pair of flannel pajama pants, no shirt, while he went about brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed. It made Dean a mess to see Cas laying in his bed, wearing his pants, and reading a book like an old man. There wasn't a single night that they didn't go to bed without at least a lengthy kiss, usually initiated by Dean.

But, on one particular morning, the one that finally made Dean take him shopping, Cas ambled into the kitchen wearing Dean’s old AC/DC shirt. His eye raked over Cas’ form appreciatively as he wondered about pouring coffee and fixing a plate of breakfast. Desire began pooling in his abdomen the longer he looked. It felt like he had externally marked Cas as his, the same way Cas did when left his hand print on Dean; it was his human way of declaring "Castiel is mine".

“Good morning, Cas.”

Cas’ only response was a grumbled, “Morning.” Dean chuckled.

“C'mere, Angel. Let me wake you up proper.” Cas glanced up from his eggs, his eyes slightly brighter and more alert than they had been moments before. Dean took that as his cue to walk behind Cas and nuzzle his neck, nipping gently at his ear. Cas hummed his appreciation and let this fork drop so that he could reach up and run his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean smiled into Cas’ neck and bit down, softly soothing the spot with tongue. He could feel his arousal growing with every appreciative noise Cas made, but before he could get much farther the sound of footsteps interrupted him.

Sam wandered in, unsuspecting, already dressed for the day. He stopped at the sight of Dean and Cas, exasperated.

“Oh, come on! In the kitchen, Dean? Really? You cook in here!”

Dean coughed, mildly abashed at being caught. “I can’t help it, Sammy. He’s wearing my shirt.”

Sam stared at him, unimpressed. 

“Okay, okay! Hey, Cas, what do you say we do a little shopping today?”

Cas looked at him, confused. “I don’t want new clothes, Dean. I like wearing yours.”

Dean looked at Sam, smirked, then glanced back at Cas. “I like you wearing them, too.”


End file.
